Gaelik Chester
Lord-Commander Gaelik Chester, nicknamed the Red Fox, was one of the many men who joined Aderic I following his coronation, and fought in the War of Aderic. For his services, he was named lord of Edenford, a small region in the modern Ashen Coast, and was named commander in the newly created army. He later fought in the War of Silverpine, now in his late fifties. He fought at the Battle of Southpoint, where he was slain by the invading forces of Lordaeron and Kul Tiras. History Gaelik was born in the region of modern Duskhaven, close to the coast. His father, a former soldier in the Arathorian Legion, trained him with the blade early on, and he earned a repute in the region for his skill. War with Lordaeron When Aderic I rallied the people of Gilneas against Lordaeron, he was amongst those who answered the call to arms, fighting under his banner in the War of Aderic. During the war, he was nicknamed "the Red Fox" by the enemy for his blazing dark red hair and cunning while facing the armies of Lordaeron. Following the war, he was rewarded by King Aderic along with the other families who supported him. He received the lands of the Barony of Edenford in the Ashen Coast and was named commander in the new Gilnean army. Return to War The years of prosperity were good to Gaelik, as he found himself a wife and soon became a father. Additionally, precious minerals had been found underneath the town of Edenford, increasing the prosperity of the region. However, when war returned to Gilneas he answered the call once more, and despite his slowly advancing age fought in many battles in the War of Silverpine, contributing to several small victories. It would all be for naught, however, as Alterac's betrayal paved the way for a Lordaeronian victory. Last Stand at Southpoint With the invaders approaching Gilneas faster with every day, Gaelik took as many men as he could and travelled to the Southpoint mountains in case they decided to attack. Expecting Tirassian troops, his men were surprised by the sudden arrival of Lordaeronian soldiers, and his men were overwhelmed. A few of his troops fled to warn Gilneas, but by then it'd be too late. It is said that despite the odds against him, he refused to surrender even when given the option to, and fought for Gilneas to the very end, bringing as many of his enemies with him as he could. Legacy For nearly four centuries, the House of Chester ruled Edenford, until their estate was destroyed and most of the noble family was killed. Unknown to the assailants, Lady Daphne Chester had managed to escape, continuing the bloodline. They never returned to reclaim their birthright, eventually fading into obscurity and being all but forgotten by the people of Gilneas. His surviving descendants disappeared from the Ashen Coast, moving to the port town of Keel Harbor in the Headlands and taking the name "Chesterhill", eventually forgetting their noble bloodline. Edenford would eventually be absorbed in the Range, although the barony was forgotten and mostly left to mayoral rule. The last known living descendant of the House of Chester is Major Aeliren Chesterhill, who reformed the house under the House of Chesterhill, adopting his ancestors' colors. He now seeks to restore his lands, ravaged by the Horde and occupied by lawless low-lives. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Deceased Category:House of Chester